politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Kingdoms
The Seven Kingdoms is a premier P&W alliance, consistently ranking in the top 10 in both skill and score, and maintaining some of the highest average score ratings in the game. Founded in March 2011 on Project Terra, and then December 2013 on Politics and War. As with many alliances, each member normally distinguishes himself as a "SK'er" or an "Andal", with "Andal" being the name of the race within a song of fire and ice that inhabit Westeros the continent that houses the Seven Kingdoms. Nobility in the Seven Kingdoms Peerages in the Seven Kingdoms are awarded for service as King or Councillor, as well as for outstanding or lengthy distinguished service to the alliance. Peerages are permanent awards. Peerages from Project-Terra were carried over on the founding in PW, while peerages granted after in one branch do not carry over to the others. Peers do not carry any legal authority outside of any government office they currently hold. All Kings (both present and retired) carry the title of Archduke. Current Councilors carry the title of Duke. Retired Councilors carry either the title of Duke or Grand Duke . All other peers of the realm carry the title granted to them by the Council. Charter The following is the Charter of the Seven Kingdoms, hereafter referred to as the SK. Article I: Membership Section I: Alliance Membership All members of the SK must apply to join the Seven Kingdoms alliance in-game. Any nation whose alliance is neither “Seven Kingdoms” nor “Seven Kingdoms Applicant” has voided their membership in the SK. Article II: Government Section I: Structure The SK will be governed by a King assisted by the King’s Hand and the Small Council. Section II: King The King is the ruler of the SK The King has binding veto power over all treaties and Declarations of War; binding vetoes cannot be overturned. Other restrictions and privileges of the King are spelled out in this document and the appendices. On all matters not specifically restricted or excepted, the King’s decision or veto may be overridden by a 4/5 vote of the Small Council. The King may be removed from power by a 4/5 vote of the Small Council. Section III: King’s Hand The King’s Hand is the designated successor to the King. He assumes the throne if the King resigns or is removed by the Small Council. The King’s Hand is chosen by the five members of the Small Council. The King’s Hand is selected by majority vote. The King’s Hand must be a current member of the Small Council. The King’s Hand retains his title and duties on the Small Council in addition to his title as King’s Hand. The King’s Hand may be removed from his position by a 3/4 of the other members of the Small Council. If the King’s Hand is removed from his position, he retains his position and duties on the Small Council. Section IV: Small Council The Small Council is a 4 member council that advises the King and runs the alliance departments. The members of the Small Council are as follows: Master of Whispers: Head of Foreign Affairs Master of Laws: Head of Internal Affairs Lord Commander: Head of the War Department Master of Coin: Head of the Economics Department The members of the Small Council are nominated by the King and confirmed by the current council members. A majority vote of the Small Council is required to defeat the King’s nomination. Council members may be removed in two ways. 50% of the other Small Council members and the King vote for removal. The other Small Council members vote unanimously for removal. Council authorization is required to sign treaties and declare war. In these matters, a simple majority vote of the council is sufficient to defeat the proposal. On all other matters not specifically excepted in this document, the vote and recommendation of the Small Council to the King is non-binding, with the exception of a properly called override vote. For an override vote, all members of the Small Council must be present. The vote must be officially requested by one of the Small Council members, and the King must be notified beforehand that an override vote will be taking place. A 4/5 majority of the Small Council is required to override the King. Further details, including departmental responsibilities and organizational structure are available in Appendix 1. Article III: Other SK Organizations Section I: Peers of the Realm Certain SK members may be designated Peers of the Realm. This is a non-governmental title, conveying social status and gratitude to long-serving and outstanding members. Further details may be found in Appendix II. Section II: High Court The High Court is the judicial body of the SK. Further details concerning responsibilities, limitations, selection and membership may be found in Appendix III. Article IV: Miscellaneous Section I: Charter The Charter may be amended, at any time, by a unanimous vote of the King and Council combined. Section II: Interpretation If the meaning of any sections of this document are questioned, the Small Council and King will issue an interpretation, to be posted as an Appendix. Interpretations require a majority vote of the Small Council to become law. Normal veto procedure applies to promulgated interpretations. An override requires a unanimous vote of the Small Council. Section III: Appendices Appendices provide further information, explanation and interpretation of parts of this Charter. They are binding law. However appendices only require a simple majority vote of the Small Council to change, unless specifically excepted. Normal veto procedure applies to appendices. An override requires a unanimous vote of the Small Council. Section III Symbols All symbols of the entire SK, including but not limited to the peace-time and war-time flags, must be approved by the King. Any symbols of individual departments may be designated by the department head without seeking further approval. Section IV: Awards and Medals At any point, the King or Council may choose to award medals, graphics or other designations (excluding the title of Peer of the Realm) that it deems merited. These awards may be given to any member, for any reason. Such awards follow the normal veto and override process. Section V: Name The alliance name, The Seven Kingdoms, may be changed with a unanimous vote of the King and Council combined, and with the approval of 3/4 of the alliance membership as a whole. Category:Orange Alliances Category:Active Alliances Category:Alliances based on A Song of Ice and Fire Category:Invasion Alliances Category:Paperless Alliances